Deception
by Miss Megz
Summary: The Shikon Jewel has a secret and only Sesshoumaru knows it. Only now thanks to an awakened demon, the secret is out and the dog demon must do something he never thought he would have to do in order to contain the damage. Sess/Kag
1. Dog's out of the bag

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but am very thankful right now for the auto-save feature Microsoft Word has right now

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but am very thankful right now for the auto-save feature Microsoft Word has right now.

The inugroup had been fighting a powerful old demon that had been accidentally awakened. "Shikon Jewel!" the demon would bellow but the group was determined to keep the shards away from him. They were having trouble nevertheless; the demon had an excellent strategy; he was tiring out the group while he kept his stamina high.

"This is no good," Inuyasha fumed as he slid backwards.

"This is a demon your father's time! He knows how to fight in a way that is dead to the other demons of today!" Myoga jumped up and down from a safe place, "he will continue like this until his opponent is too tired to fight back!"

"How do we defeat him then? We can not play by him own game," Miroku asked.

Myoga was silent before at last answering, "give him the shards."

"That's not an option and you know it!" Inuyasha yelled. The demon simply chuckled.

"The only way we could survive is if a demon who knows the tactic came along and took over," Myoga sighed, "but the only demon still alive that knows is-"

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha seethed. He was not finishing Myoga's statement but glaring at his older brother who had come onto the scene.

Sesshoumaru didn't even glance at Inuyasha as he faced the demon, "so someone has disturbed your slumber."

"Sesshoumaru, still just as foolish as ever," the demon attacked Sesshoumaru like he had with Inuyasha. The demon lord simply shifted and the attack whizzed by him. "So you still have nerves of steel," the demon chuckled again, "well, you can show them off in the netherworld!" Again an attack and again Sesshoumaru barely moved. The group was in awe, Sesshoumaru was the one who knew! The battle lasted several hours and neither showed signs of fatigue. Inuyasha had tried several times to rejoin the fight but the only thing he had accomplished was getting his elder brother injured. The demon had one last move and used it to get the shards from Kagome.

"This isn't the Shikon Jewel! This is a fake!" the demon turned to try and get an explanation but Sesshoumaru was too fast. The demon lay on the ground with the dog demon standing over him, "where-"

"Silence your drivel," Sesshoumaru ordered but did it for him.

He was walking away when he was stopped by the group, "what did he mean by fake?" Sango asked.

"Nothing of importance," was the reply before he disappeared into the trees. The group watched him leave knowing he was hiding something but they also knew that trying to get information out of him was like trying to get blood from a stone.

Inuyasha turned and squeezed Myoga, "what did ugly there man by 'fake'?"

"I-I don't know!" Myoga stuttered.

"You stink at lying. So why don't you just tell us," Kagome offered.

Myoga sighed, he knew he was a terrible liar, "the Shikon Jewel Kagome broke was a fake. The real one was hidden away before the slayers ever gave it to Kikyo." The group was stunned into speechlessness.

"So where is the real one?" Shippo asked.

Myoga shrugged and was squeezed again by Inuyasha, "I really don't know the location! The master died before the switch was ever made and there is no chance of Sesshoumaru ever telling me or anyone other than the heir of the West its whereabouts! It's the best kept secret of the West!" Myoga shouted. Inuyasha growled and dropped the flea. No one even noticed as a certain insect flew away.

"Best kept secret hm?" Naraku mused, "perhaps it's time I paid Lord Sesshoumaru a little visit."

Sesshoumaru had returned to his own group that had been waiting for his return anxiously. Neither was really sure why he left but he did it so often that neither Rin nor Jaken really cared anymore. "Welcome back my lord!" Rin shouted happily, "how did it go?" Of course no one but Sesshoumaru knew what "it" was but she asked all the same.

"Fine," the demon lord replied. He was in a talkative mood.

"What was it you had to do Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

"An old enemy of father's had resurfaced and was causing trouble," it wasn't really an answer but the child accepted it anyway. Sesshoumaru looked at the darkening sky. It gave the land a peaceful look to it but for him things were not destined to be peaceful.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called with his arms folded across his chest. Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's ear and glared at him. "What's this for?" he demanded.

"You idiot! We're here to get information! _Not_ for you to provoke Sesshoumaru into a fight!" Kagome scolded. Jaken just stared at the two as they started to argue but squawked when he realized that his lord was leaving without him. Kagome stopped her arguing to realize this as well. "Sesshoumaru! Please stop!" She begged and to everyone's amazement, he did.

"What do you want Priestess?" Sesshoumaru didn't turn around and it took Kagome a minute to gather her wits about herself.

"Myoga told us that the Jewel we are hunting is a fake," Kagome started but stopped when she saw him glaring death at Myoga, "we know you won't tell up where it is so we just want to know why."

"Yes, why would you do something like that? Why you would let so many die in the name of a fake?" Sango was doing her best to control her anger towards the dog demon.

"It could not be taken without having a replacement," Sesshoumaru stated, "attention had to be turned away from the real one so it would not be sought out." Everyone understood that but no one understood why he would do it.

"You wanted the real one for yourself!" Inuyasha accused.

Sesshoumaru let out a breath that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "Hardly little brother; the real one is much too powerful to leave in the hands of humans," the dog demon replied calmly.

"You did this because you don't trust humans," Kagome looked at the ground feeling somewhat rejected.

"Nothing personal," he commented and began to walk away. No one really knew if they should let him go like that, he knew something dangerous and while he could protect himself, the little girl was a target and he couldn't protect her all the time.

"We can not force him to stay and tell us anything," Miroku reminded everyone. Inuyasha hated this but not because he had to rely on his brother to do the right thing but because he again had been left out of the loop.

"If Sesshoumaru and I had been more like brothers we are supposed to, do you think he would have told us more?" Inuyasha asked Myoga. The flea peered out and hopped onto Inuyasha's nose.

"Highly doubtful Master Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru has told no one of its location or even it's existence," the flea shook his head. Kagome was usually quiet. It just seemed so unfair that he was left to deal with this alone. Why should he have to bear this alone? Kagome wondered and stared at her jewel shards. She suddenly ran off in the direction that Sesshoumaru walked off in. The group watched and weren't sure if they should follow. Inuyasha hopped into a tree to wait for her return. _Kikyo and I lost each other over something that isn't even real_ he sighed. Everyone had suffered over a fake and somehow that felt worse than anything Naraku could do to them.

Kagome caught up with Sesshoumaru and stood in front of him so he couldn't ignore her. "Out of the way you miserable human!" Jaken yelled but was silenced by a swift rock thrown by his master.

"Silence Jaken," Sesshoumaru ordered and stared at the priestess, "what is it you want Priestess?" He figured that the least he could do was hear what she had to say. After all, he really had pulled one over on them and he was not one to play dirty like Naraku.

Kagome was lost for a moment when he looked directly at her. He had never looked directly at anyone, let alone her. "I know you won't say anything about the real Shikon Jewel but would you at least help us gather the shards of the fake?" she pleaded.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her request, "why should I? It does not concern me," he raised an elegant eyebrow at her and waited for a response.

"Well it would help keep attention away from anyone who suspected anything," she started but noticed he wasn't buying it, "besides, I'm sure Rin would like to be able to play with someone a little closer to her age." Now she was really playing a wild card. The demon lord was usually pretty stable but Rin always struck a nerve with him. Sometimes he reacted in the way someone hoped and sometimes he went in the completely opposite direction.

Rin looked at her lord hopefully and tugged on his pant leg, "please Lord Sesshoumaru?" she begged, "I would really like to with other children." It was easy to see he was caving to her. Jaken groaned. There was just no way that that little human had that much influence on the dog lord's whims!

"Very well, I will give your suggestions an attempt priestess," he replied after serious consideration. Jaken was floored; Rin did have _that _much influence!

Kagome almost shouted her joy but stopped herself. _This is a trial. I have to contain myself_ Kagome reminded herself. "The others are back this way," she pointed and walked slightly ahead of him so as to tip off the others she had invited him.

"Have you completely lost your mind!?" Inuyasha demanded once Kagome had explained what she had done. Sesshoumaru stood in silence with his hands in the opposite sleeves of his haori.

"No I haven't! If Sesshoumaru joins our hunt for the shards than there is even less of a chance of someone getting suspicious about the Jewel," she calmly explained, "I don't completely agree with what Sesshoumaru has done to protect it but everything that many have done to protect this one will have been in vain if anyone gets their hands on the real one."

Sango studied the demon who still stood patiently at the entrance to the clearing," I agree with Kagome," she turned to her friend and completely dismissed the demon lord, "if the real one were to fall into the wrong hands then everything my village did will have been pointless." Miroku nodded in agreement. They had a chance to do something noble.

"Have you all gone insane?! This is Sesshoumaru you guys are talking about trusting!" Inuyasha couldn't comprehend it, "we should be trying to find the real one! Not leaving it in the hands of this asshole!" he pointed to Sesshoumaru who was getting sick of being talked about as though he wasn't even there.

"Do you really think I desire to be in the same area as you? I would much prefer to tear you apart and watch you suffocate on your own blood. Whether my decision is right or wrong is irrelevant. This is a secret that must be kept at all costs." Jaken was amazed at the way Sesshoumaru explained this all. Rin looked at Jaken and giggled. If what her lord had said about killing Inuyasha affected her, she didn't show it.

"You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that Master Jaken!" Rin snickered and closed the imp's mouth.

The sun had just set and the brothers had gotten a fight out of their systems. Inuyasha was nursing several injuries while Sesshoumaru stared into the flames of the camp fire. No one was really talking and the silence was awkward. Rin seemed to be the only one who wasn't affected. She was playing with some of the strands of hair that fell over her lord's shoulder. Hell, she was even humming happily under her breath. What suddenly broke the silence was Sesshoumaru, "go bathe Rin," he ordered but still stared at the fire.

Rin stopped fiddling with his hair and stood obediently, "where shall I my lord?" she asked.

"Jaken!" was the sharp order and the toad stood obediently as well.

"Follow me Rin, there is a hot spring close by here," he grumbled.

Kagome looked at Sango and Shippo. Both had already grabbed their bathing items. "Wait for us!" Kagome called and then the three had to run to catch up with Rin. Sesshoumaru shook out the knots that had formed thanks to Rin's boredom.

Jaken humphed as he headed back to where his master was. The women had chased him off. He found it insulting that they would even entertain the though of him spying on them bathing.

"So why did Sesshoumaru suddenly want you to take a bath?" Sango asked.

Rin shrugged and splashed around in the water, "Master Jaken says that it's because my dirty smell affects Lord Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose." She didn't really care about the answer she gave. Rin obeyed him and in her mind that as long as she obeyed him; he would let her stay with him.

Shippo watched Rin swim around a little in a shallow spot in the hot spring, "why would you stay with him?" he couldn't help but ask.

Rin stopped and looked at the fox demon, "Lord Sesshoumaru makes me happy," she saw that he didn't understand, "after my family was killed by bandits I was always scared and sad. One day I find Lord Sesshoumaru and I was scared of him at first but it went away after he asked me how I got my bruises. I was so happy. I was always told that demons were cruel but he asked and I knew then that that isn't true," she stopped to bask in the happy memory for a minute, "and when the wolves and darkness came it was Lord Sesshoumaru who chased them away. He chased away death and when he held me I felt safe. Even though he hasn't held me since, I feel safe because he is nearby and will always protect me." The three were quiet for a long time to let her story sink in. It now made sense why she was always smiling whenever they saw her; because Sesshoumaru was there she had a reason to smile.

"Don't you miss your real family?" Shippo asked. It as similar for him but he still missed his father.

Rin nodded, "I do miss them but as long as I have Lord Sesshoumaru I won't be sad," she looked at Shippo and was still smiling, "as long as Lord Sesshoumaru is here with me I will never be sad." It became painfully obvious to Kagome and Sango that Rin needed the dog demon more than either of them together would ever need anything. The rest of the bath passed in pleasant small talk and Jaken yelling that Rin had spent too much time in the water. They followed the tiny retainer back to the camp wondering how Sesshoumaru put up with him.

"Enjoy your bath?" Miroku asked in a sullen tone. He has a huge bump on his head and Inuyasha had a black eye.

"What happened to you two?" Kagome asked.

"Funny story," Myoga replied and popped out from Inuyasha's hair, "Miroku got up to spy on you and Sango bathing but Sesshoumaru caught him and struck him for trying to. Inuyasha got up to defend Miroku but was punched in the face."

"Well," Sango looked at Miroku, "maybe next time you'll think twice about spying on us." _It's only because Rin was with us but he may still think before coming to spy_ Sango thought with amusement. Shippo was explaining the concept of coloring to Rin near the fire with Kagome heating up water for Ramen. Sesshoumaru wasn't even paying attention to anything they were doing as he watched the fire. It was unnerving to anyone who watched him. Inuyasha was waiting for the noodles impatiently to be ready.

"How long does it take for water to boil?" the half demon demanded impatiently. Kagome sat him and turned to watch as the children colored in the coloring book she brought for Shippo. Everyone was starting to adjust to the situation. There was still trouble between the brothers but that was to be expected. If dog demons were anything like their animal counterparts, then a big fight for supremacy was coming. The priestess could already guess who would win. She watching as she stirred the noodles to get them to soften. _Why do I keep staring at him? _Kagome asked herself; but she had to admit, the view was pretty,

Inuyasha snatched the Ramen from Kagome and started eating it like someone was going to take it away from him, "hey!" Kagome shouted, "that was for everyone! Now what are the rest of us supposed to eat?" Sesshoumaru suddenly stood up and was walking to the tree line.

Rin nudged Shippo who stood up and ran to the feared demon, "can I come with you please? I wanna be a good leader too someday," he asked Sesshoumaru. The demon lord gave a slight nod as walked into the trees with Shippo at his heels. There was a rustling in the bushed with a slight struggle before everything went silent again. After a few minutes the two emerged with a large chunk of meat slung over Sesshoumaru's back. Shippo was so proud of himself and even showed off the cut he got while hunting down the animal that became the piece of meat.

"Good job Shippo," Kagome congratulated as she got the meat cooking. She doubted that he had played a big part in taking down the animal but it didn't really matter at that moment.

The meal had been eaten and now everyone was just lying around dozing in the fire light. Inuyasha was still angry at Sesshoumaru for "showing him up" but knew better than to say anything. Rin and Shippo were sleeping and Kagome had just finished tucking them in. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled, "that was a great thing you did for Shippo."

"If he truly wished to become a strong leader someday then hunting will be an essential skill to him," Sesshoumaru replied.

"But you could have said no," Kagome stated.

"Every boy has a right to learn how to hunt, I am not someone who will deny another his rights," he stated but still stared at the crackling flames.

"Did you go hunting as a boy?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I grew up during a famine priestess, anyone male that was old enough to run was responsible to help gather food," he responded but noticed the sad face she had, "despite the seriousness of the situation, it was still enjoyed."

Kagome smiled and poked at the logs with a stick, "glad to hear it." Sesshoumaru wondered vaguely why he felt a need to make her happy but the thought passed as he looked up at the moon. So much has happened today and now he finally had a chance to mull it over as he liked to.

_Maybe not_ he mentally growled as he smelt Kaugra. He followed the scent and saw her sitting on a fallen tree. "Wind Sorceress Kaugra," he stated. Said demoness turned and looked at him.

"I don't have long. Naraku knows the secret of the Shikon Jewel and is plotting on to get it's location out of you," she warned and flew off. Sesshoumaru turned and headed back to where the rest were. _Is there something else that is going to happen or can I relax now?_ He thought sarcastically and sat back down.


	2. Decietful Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but this idea is mine!

Inuyasha was beginning to show signs of irritation from Naraku's antics; Naraku had been having hoards of insects follow them in the very unlikely chance that the demon lord would let slip something concerning the location of the real jewel.  
"This is getting old," Shippo sighed.  
Inuyasha glared at the little fox demon, "it was old this morning." Everyone expected Sesshoumaru for some reason to say something but the dog demon was silent like he usually was. His talkative mood had passed and now only spoke when the fancy struck him. Even though he was quiet, it was obvious that he was annoyed with Naraku's attempts as Inuyasha was.  
_They're so different and yet so alike_ Kagome mused as she stared at Sesshoumaru's back. The group had only spent a couple days with the stoic demon but already they were learning of his habits and even vaguely of his temper. No one dared to comment on it, but the similarities between the brother's fuses were numerous. It seemed that the only difference was that Sesshoumaru knew how to control his.  
"Why is Naraku doing this?" Sango asked, "this isn't like him."  
"I think Naraku saw the fight between Sesshoumaru and the demon, "Miroku started.  
"If that's true then there is even more reason to Naraku," Myoga commented from the safety of Kagome's shoulder.  
"So Naraku might know about the fight and how well Sesshoumaru did in it," Kagome thought out loud. "He's keeping his distance and going out of his way to find out about the jewel because he's afraid of Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha sneered a little at the idea of someone fearing his half brother more than him. Admittedly, everyone in the Inugroup felt disappointed that they weren't the reason Naraku was keeping his distance.  
"He's hoping that Sesshoumaru will accidentally let something slip concerning the location," Miroku hypothesized.  
"Do not speak about Lord Sesshoumaru as if he can't hear you!" Jaken squawked. "Besides, Naraku's plan is an exercise in futility. Lord Sesshoumaru would never make such an error!"  
"Will you guys shut up about that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, he had all he could take of his friends praising his brother.  
"Jealous little brother?" Sesshoumaru taunted without turning around. Inuyasha didn't respond, he just drew the Tetsaiga and charged at the current source of his anger. Sesshoumaru leapt out of the way and drew the Tokijin while he landed. The Inugroup simply sighed and watched the two brothers attack each other.  
"Those two just can't get along can they?" Sango sighed and stroked Kilala. The battle only lasted a short while before Inuyasha was on his back with Sesshoumaru's sword at his throat. It felt like hours had passed with the two like that, but really it was just minutes. The dog demon sheathed his deadly weapon and then continued walking. Inuyasha lay there for a second trying to process what had just happened. He had to cut it short because everyone was leaving without him.  
The rest of the day passed in awkward silence. As nightfall came, Miroku performed and "exorcism" on a village so the group could stay there. It wasn't until later that everyone noticed that while Rin and Jaken were there, Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. When asked, neither Rin nor Jaken knew the reason for their lord's absence.  
"Just leave the jackass alone," Inuyasha ordered. "If the bastard wants to sleep outside, that's his problem." Kagome ignored Inuyasha and headed towards where she had last seen him. While walking there, she heard the villagers talking about a demon just outside the village. No one knew what to do about the demon but for now it sounded like they were going to leave him be since he showed no interest in the village. Kagome stopped walking when he came fully into view. Sesshoumaru was sitting under a tree while staring off into the darkness and just like before, it was unnerving to watch him.  
"It is impolite to stare priestess," he commented but never even looked at her.  
Kagome jumped in surprise when he spoke and blushed a little, "Sorry about that." The dog demon said nothing more and Kagome decided that she wanted to at least _try _to have a conversation with him. "Why aren't you in the village?" She asked.  
"I am a demon" he replied simply but still didn't look at her.  
"Well Shippo isn't exactly a duck," she replied.  
"He is a child and not a threat to anyone," he answered. It was annoying Kagome to no end that he didn't even look at the person he was talking to. Still, it made sense that was his reason for not entering the village.  
_He is not telling me everything_ she thought but figured that there was no way he would tell her. "Thank you for not killing Inuyasha," She changed the subject.  
"I will kill him, but while I am needed by his followers, I will leave him alive," he responded. Kagome by know had sat down and now the two of them sat in silence. It was when Kagome started to shiver that Sesshoumaru again spoke, "You are cold priestess. Go back inside."  
Slowly she stood up and began to head back to the village when she saw Inuyasha skulk off. Quietly she followed him and hid when she saw him meet up with Kikyo. Kagome could hardly stomach watching them but something in her couldn't look away; it dawned on her that Inuyasha was telling Kikyo about the secret of the Shikon Jewel.  
"The bastard won't say anything about it's location to anyone," Inuyasha continued, "and as soon as I know where it is, I'll take it and we'll use it to give you back your soul." Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard and couldn't even bring herself to move until Inuyasha and Kikyo had long since parted ways. _I feel like I've been hit by a bus_ she thought and wiped away at her forming tears. Before she even realized it, she was running back towards Sesshoumaru.  
She stopped a couple of feet away and watched him as tears ran down her cheeks. Kagome watched him shift a bit and couldn't bear it anymore; she ran over to him and began crying into his lap. Her whole body shook as she cried. She didn't even notice that she was cold until she felt something warm and soft be wrapped around her. Kagome didn't have to look to know that it was the fur he always had over his shoulder that was now keeping her warm.  
"I just can't compete with her," she sniffled and snuggled into the fur. "All I am is a tool to him." There was no response from him but a warm hand being placed on her arm. She had long stopped crying but still didn't move from the dog demon's lap. "Why do I have to live in her shadow?" If Sesshoumaru responded, she never heard it because she had fallen asleep.  
"_You are a strange one Kagome," he commented and stared at the moon in thought, it would seem that I can not escape my heritage._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry it took me so long to update! My life isn't so hectic right now so I'll do my best to update as much as I can!


	3. Heavenly Palace

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by me but this idea an original

The brother's past revealed!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome slowly woke up and just as slowly realized that she was not in the hut like she was supposed to be. Once she was awake enough to know she was outside, she began to realize that she was sleeping on someone. Blinking, she looked up and saw Sesshoumaru staring to space one more while deep in thought. Kagome started to shift and the dog demon shifted as well to let her up. It was only when his fur off of her that she was she remembered his small act of kindness by wrapping her in it as she cried. "Thank you Sesshoumaru," she smiled and to her amazement, he turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You're companions are worried about you," was all he said but the priestess didn't mind; last night he had shown her a side of him that only Rin knew existed.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms, "where were you? We were worried about you!" Kagome mentally snorted at that because she somehow doubted that Inuyasha had been worried about her.

"I fell asleep trying to convince Sesshoumaru to come inside," she lied but everyone seemed to buy it.

"Why do you care about that jackass so much?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because I do," she replied shortly. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at each other with worried expressions and all hoped Kagome wasn't picking up some of the more undesirable personality traits of a certain dog lord.

_I hope that is not the case_ Miroku thought and looked out the window as where Sesshoumaru was still sitting.

The journey to the unknown destination was a silent and awkward one. No one could pry out of Sesshoumaru where they were going and it looked like the demon was going out of his way to ignore Inuyasha. Really, the only one who seemed immune to the situation was Rin who ran around her lord, happily singing. It amused almost everyone in the group to watch this cheery little girl run around her protector and to watch said protector navigate so as not to hit her.

"I'm getting of that kid singing," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You will simply have to learn to tolerate it little brother," Sesshoumaru replied shortly. Sesshoumaru would ignore Inuyasha unless it involved Rin and then Sesshoumaru wouldn't let you out of sight. Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath but there was no reaction from the demon lord. The only sound was Rin singing.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled at the little girl. Rin stopped singing and even stopped moving out of shock. No one had ever told her to shut up before. Jaken moved just in time to get out of his lord's way. Sesshoumaru had Tokijin drawn and brought it down on the half demon that had been foolish enough to try and upset Rin. Another battle between brothers had begun,

"So Kagome, why are you mad at Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome teared a bit and told them everything she saw and heard Inuyasha and Kikyo talk about. She told them that she been crying on Sesshoumaru most of the night but intentionally left out the bit of kindness he had shown her.

"That's horrible!" Shippo whispered fiercely before glancing at the still battling brothers. The group almost wished it was Sesshoumaru's personality was contagious.

"Inuyasha doesn't know that I know," Kagome warned and the rest nodded, this had to be kept a secret from Inuyasha. The fight ended and Sesshoumaru was once again the victor of the two.

"Naraku seems to have changed his tactics," Miroku commented.

"I wonder what he is planning now," Sango wondered out loud. Despite the fact that they could hold their own against the fake half demon, they all silently hoped that where they were going had an army behind them.

All were of the Inugroup were in awe when they saw the building that was the destination of the journey Sesshoumaru had taken them on.

"Wow!" Shippo was right on the edge of the basket, "what a place!"

"Calm down Shippo," Shippo giggled, "you aren't even inside yet!"

"What is this place called?" Sango asked?

"It's called the 'Heavenly Palace' by the locals," Jaken explained and looked very happy to see the massive building. They group watched as people bowed when Sesshoumaru walked past them.

_We're in the west! _Kagome thought excitedly. A pair of demons stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and bowed, "your council is needed at once my lord," one replied and waited for orders.

Sesshoumaru looked at the demon who hadn't spoken, "see to it they are given proper accommodations." The demon nodded and Sesshoumaru was led away to where he was needed.

The other demon turned to see everyone that did not know him staring at him. "Shikobira!" Rin cried out happily and ran into his arms.

"Hey kiddo!" the demon picked up the girl, "you're getting big." Everyone stared in awe as Rin chattered away to the light brown haired demon that was no longer paying attention. "Well, as Rin said, my name is Shikobira and welcome to the heavenly Palace," he greeted and began to lead the way to a set of extremely large old oak doors.

"Why is everything so big?" Shippo asked.

Shikobira chuckled, "this building was built to house dog demons in their true form." He stopped to pull open the doors. What greeted them were hoards of creatures, human and demon alike, walking through the halls. "But that was long ago," he continued, "now it's barely more than a very large inn."

"What happened to the dog demons that used to live here?" Kagome asked.

"They died and because dog demons all over Japan were dying, few came to fill the rooms," he answered and navigated them through the halls and through the people.

"So why make it an inn?" Sango asked.

"More money was leaving the west than entering so Sesshoumaru had it converted into an inn in hopes of bringing money back in," Shikobira lanced at the beings all around them, "you can see just how successful his idea was."

"So that's how the building got its name" Myoga mused, "I was always curious."

"Hardly," Shikobira laughed, "I'm afraid the answer is much simpler. The reason it's called the 'Heavenly Palace' is because the flowers that the grow on the walls only bloom at night and to look at the place at night gives people the impression that they are looking at the gods' palace."

"Still a good reason I'm assuming," Myoga shrugged and Shikobira nodded. Shippo and the others weren't really sure how to feel. The palace was teeming with people almost to the point of overflowing.

"I'm glad Sess opened it up as an inn. This place was eerie when it was almost empty," Shikobira laughed.

Kagome paused, "did you just call Sesshoumaru 'Sess'?"

"Yeah, Sess only let three people call him that and I'm the only one who does," the demon shrugged, "Sess and I go way back."

"I heard stories that Lord Sesshoumaru had a childhood friend," Myoga commented, "but that would make you a mixed breed."

"Shikobira nodded, "half wolf demon, half dog demon." It was only now that the group took a good look at the demon guiding them. They saw his light brown hair that was cut so it was barely above his shoulders and the deep brown eyes with gold rimmed irises. As demon go, he was an average height and just a head shorter than the demon lord himself.

"So how did you come to meet Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"My brother Kiba and I lived with our father in his pack until I was five. The only tolerated us because of our father and after he died, we were banished," he started and turned into an emptier hallway, "by some stroke of luck, we managed to find our mother. Sess's father was going to cast us out but Sess spoke out for us on our behalf. The other children looked down on us but Sess didn't, so the three of us started to hang out together. None of us even realized it until much later that we had become close friends."

"What about now? How can you put up with that bastard?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sess has always had some ice around the edges," Shikobira shrugged, "I can't picture him without it."

"So he's always that icicle?" Miroku questioned.

"There was a time when he didn't have it but humans changed that," he answered.

"How did they do that?" Shippo enquired.

Shikobira shook his head, "this is something only he can answer." The group was slightly disappointed that Shikobira couldn't tell them.

_He knows. I know he does but he won't tell us_ Kagome thought to herself, _and so the mystery surrounding Sesshoumaru becomes a little thicker_. Kagome sighed and then gasped when she saw the rooms. Each room was the very definition of luxury; with hard wood floors, large oak wardrobes, and a marble fireplace.

"These are our rooms?" Sango asked in awe

"Yup, unfortunately they are the only two rooms left because of the upcoming celebration," Shikobira apologized.

"What celebration?" Shippo requested anxiously.

"The Celebration of Rebirth. It used to be a time when usurpers could challenge the current ruler but now it's just a sparring match for young males. It just isn't sparring though, there's a huge breakfast, all sorts of entertainment, a twilight dance, and fireworks at midnight," the wolfdog explained.

"When is this celebration?" Shippo could barely contain his excitement.

"In a couple of days," he shrugged, "it's something people from all over come to take part in." Shikobira left after that to let the group explore their new surroundings.

"We're not staying for the celebration," Inuyasha ordered.

_That's what you think_ Kagome mentally smirked and laid down on one of the futons to let everything sink in. She didn't get to long because soon there was an argument going about who would sleep where. Miroku wanted to sleep with Sango (obviously) and Sango wanted no part in that and Inuyasha wanted to stay near Kagome. The priestess sighed a little and sat up, "Miroku and Inuyasha will get the other room," she stated and flopped back onto the small mattress. Inuyasha and Miroku weren't happy and were even less happy when they were shoved out of the room and the door shut behind them. Shippo was already exploring the wardrobe and getting filthy in the fireplace.

Sango laughed a little when Kilala decided to join, "you both are going to get filthy." Kagome looked over and laughed a little herself before wondering of there was any place to bathe. The demon slayer seemed to be thinking the same thing because she stuck her head out of the door to see if there was a place to bathe. "Would have been nice for Shikobira to tell us where the bath is," she sighed.

Kagome stood up, "I remember passing one on the way here." She grabbed some towels from her backpack and led the way to the bath. Of course it was a public bath but there were screens separating each one. "This is more like a bath house!" Kagome could hardly believe it.

"It is a bath house," a servant meekly replied from beside them, "Lord Sesshoumaru was convinced to have one built because the council believed it would help attract customers." The servant kept her head bowed, "this way please." She led them to an open bath and left a small bucket of herbs beside the bath if they wanted to add any to the hot water.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo slid into the water and felt the stress simply melt away. "I could get used to this," Kagome sighed happily and grabbed some of the herbs and tossed them into the water.

Sango nodded, "it is nice to spoiled every now and then isn't it?" Shippo wasn't even paying attention to them because he was happily floating around in the water and adding herbs to the water. A servant came by later and gathered their dirty clothing silently and left some yukatas (if I remember right, these are japanse bathrobes) for the customers after they left the soothing waters.

"How can Sesshoumaru be wound so tight if he lives here?" Shippo lifted his head up to look at Sango and Kagome.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Kagome laughed but she too was having trouble finding a reason.

It was at least an hour before the three decided to leave the comforting waters and put on their yukatas. Heading back to their room, they discovered their clothes to be neatly drying by a window and three kimonos folded and waiting to be worn. "They really do pamper you here don't they?" Sango was impressed and dried herself off.

Kagome nodded, "I guess its all part of the whole 'inn' appeal." She dressed into her kimono and was shocked to discover that it was made of a durable silk, "they probably could just sell these kimonos and get a lot."

"More than likely," Sango was also impressed by the durability of the silk as she watched Shippo run around in the kimono. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

When it was opened, a servant stood there bowing, "excuse me, but it is time for dinner, if you would follow me to the Great Hall please." The three nodded and followed the servant but could smell the delicious food from where they were.

_Why would anyone want to leave this? _Kagome wondered but she had yet to learn of the secrets the Heavenly palace possessed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Woot! Another chapter uploaded. Please note, I am looking for a beta reader and someone to do a lemon chapter later on


	4. Saved for a rainy day

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru

The group stood stunned at what lay before them when the servants opened the thick doors that allowed people into the Great Hall. Tables filled the enormous room from wall to wall. The Great Hall lived up to its name; the ceiling was easily ten stories high with all the windows too high to be reached by humans. It seemed that the entire room was built to keep humans out.

_Why would such lengths be done just to keep humans out when the entire palace is filled with humans?_ Kagome mentally wondered but didn't have time to ponder because the servant had motioned for them to sit at what looked like a prestigious table.

"I'm not sitting here!" Inuyasha yelled and the servant was confused but Kagome and the others knew; it was because Sesshoumaru was sitting at the head of the table.

"Then leave," Sesshoumaru ordered and surprisingly enough, the rash half demon did just that. The rest sat down and once everyone was settled, the first course consisting of Shabu Shabu, rice, and green tea to drink was served. The Inugroup was impressed but not surprised at the quality of the food.

After the first course of the dinner was done, a short digesting period was given. It was during this that the volume inside the Great Hall increased.

Shippo burped and sighed contentedly, "Why do you ever leave this place?"

"Various reasons," Sesshoumaru replied as he watched the kitchen staff prepare the next course of the dinner.

"Do you always eat like this?" Sango asked.

"Nope, it's just a big deal when Sess decided to grace us with his presence," Shikobira plunked himself down at the table next to the demon lord. "Sess here spends very little time here so it's a big a deal when he passes through," Shikobira poked Sesshoumaru in the shoulder, "You should really spend more time here. Secrets or no secrets." The Inugroup stared and wondered what the wolfdog meant by secrets. No one asked because all knew they wouldn't get an answer anyway.

The room went quiet as the second course of Nikujaga, Shogayaki, and Umeshu to drink. Again, the quality of food was no surprise.

_This place looks like it could easily afford the meat _Kagome mused as she ate.

"Is there dessert?" Shippo asked as he pushed away his empty plate.

Rin nodded enthusiastically, "Yup! I don't know what it is though." Shippo had stopped listening after Rin had confirmed that there would be dessert. Kagome chuckled a little at how excited the little fox was. Once more, a short break was given and people used this opportunity to stretch outside while the weather was still nice. Unlike before, a bell was rung to signal that dessert would be served shortly.

The dessert was of course impressive. It was Daifuku, Yokan, and hot green tea. The dessert ended and everyone was now just sitting and chatting while children ran around the tables chasing each other. Kagome smiled as Rin convinced Shippo to join her and the other children in their games. Sango had gone off after Miroku who was asking any beautiful woman to bear his children. The priestess found herself alone with the silent dog demon. Again she was consumed with the desire to have an actual conversation with him.

"Did you run around like that when you were a child?" Kagome asked.

"Feasts were not heard of when I was a boy," he replied and Kagome remembered he had grown up during a famine.

_Smooth move Kagome_ she mentally berated herself but stopped when she saw him leaving. Quietly, she followed him out into the gardens that surrounded the mighty building.

"Why are you following me priestess?" he asked suddenly and stoically.

"I wanted to thank you again for what you did for me the other night," Kagome replied coolly.

"Humans seem to thrive on physical contact," was all she got as a response. This didn't deter her one bit though.

"Why did you leave the room?" Kagome was more determined than ever to have a conversation with him.

"Why do you have such a great desire for my company?" he didn't look at her but rather at the flowers blooming in the moon light.

"It's beautiful," she gasped again. She turned to the demon lord, "I fully understand why it is indeed called the 'Heavenly Palace'."

"They originally grew in the soil surrounding the monument to the dead," Sesshoumaru informed, "the seeds landed on the walls and began to grow."

"So there's no real story behind the flowers," Kagome had to admit, she was a little disappointed.

"The villagers and permanent inhabitants of here believe that the souls of the dead threw the seeds down from the heavens to bring happiness to their mourners," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Do you believe that?" She asked.

"The dead are simply dead. To believe there is more to it than that is folly," he replied stoically. Kagome wasn't sure how to respond and wondered just why he believed that.

"I like to believe we have souls and that if we're good we'll get into paradise," Kagome mused. The demon lord stared at the stars in silence until he suddenly stood up.

"You are going to get wet priestess," he warned and walked back inside. The priestess looked at the sky and saw the dark clouds forming. Quickly she stood up and ran inside herself to avoid the oncoming storm. Orders were given and servants were now busy locking windows against the storm.

By some stroke of luck, the rain didn't start pouring until after the windows were locked. Servants hurriedly cleaned up the water that a certain half dog demon had tracked in after being temporarily aught in the thunder storm.

"Why the hell wasn't anybody warned anyone of the storm?!" Inuyasha demanded when he finally found his older brother.

"Even a child could see the clouds gathering," Sesshoumaru replied without looking up from the scroll he was writing on.

"You jackass!" Inuyasha tore the paper away from the demon lord. Said lord did nothing but grab a blank one and start over.

"Do that again and you will be left out in the rain," he warned but again didn't look up. Inuyasha repeated his action and was tossed quickly through an opened window. Sesshoumaru looked at the servants around him who waited for further orders. "He does not come back inside unless I say so," he ordered and returned to writing.

Inuyasha sat in the rain, stunned at what had just happened. It was when thunder crashed that he realized he was out in the rain because Sesshoumaru had thrown him out a window. The idea that he could get back in was too much for him to pass up. For the next couple of hours as the storm raged, Inuyasha had unsuccessfully tried to get back in. After realizing that it just wasn't possible to get back in, he spent the remainder of the storm in an abandoned hut.

Kagome stared at the crackling fire while she listened to the rain. She had heard Inuyasha bang against the closed window but she ignored him and his curses for her to let him back in.

"Still haven't forgiven him, huh?" Sango asked as she sat down beside her friend.

"I can't forgive him," Kagome shook her head and looked at the demon slayer, "I can't love him either. But I do." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Sango sighed a little, "but what kind of love is it?" The question was rhetorical and Kagome knew that.

_What kind of love is it?_ She asked herself and turned toward Sango again only to see that she had left. This didn't bother her though; she needed time to think to herself.

It wasn't until the next day that the rain had stopped completely. Farmers in the surrounding villages were tending to their water logged crops and the gardeners of the palace were clearing debris from the gardens. Inuyasha was finally let back in and was warming his cold self in front of a fire.

"You brought this on yourself Inuyasha," Miroku sighed.

"Shut up," he grumbled and the monk left the half demon alone with his thoughts. After Inuyasha dried, he was exploring the building and trying to find out if the real Shikon Jewel was hidden somewhere within it.

"It's not here," Sesshoumaru said suddenly. Inuyasha jumped a bit at the sudden sound in the deserted hall.

"What's not here?" he asked smugly.

"The current object of your desire," was the simple reply.

"How do you know about 'the object of my desire'?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I could hear your conversation with the undead priestess," it infuriated Inuyasha at how everything his elder brother said was so blunt and uncaring.

"So you're not gonna tell me where it is huh?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Even if I hadn't heard you and the undead priestess, I still would not have told you," he turned and walked away from the severely annoyed half demon. Inuyasha let him leave because he knew that Sesshoumaru never gave information when forced to and in the rare time he did give information, it was always fake. The half demon didn't continue on with his search for the Shikon Jewel that his elder brother had hidden with great care.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shabu Shabu: thinly sliced meat and vegetables cooked in a skillet

Nikujaga: thinly sliced pork or beef, potatoes, and onions stewed in sweetened soy sauce

Shogayaki: fried ginger pork

Umeshu: plum liqueur

Thanks be to for all the info on Japanese dishes!


	5. Little Black Book

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

The days passed leisurely for the group as the dog demon laboured to catch up with his work. Time may have passed at it's usual pace but there was always something for everyone to do. The library gave Kagome an excellent chance to catch up with her own work. Inuyasha had discovered the sparring grounds and spent the majority of his time there or in the kitchen, raiding the cupboards for something good to eat. Miroku had early on discovered that there were always new women for him to "admire". This also gave Sango something to do; for the majority of the women that caught his attention were human looking demons who had similar opinions about humans as Sesshoumaru.

Shippo had become very accustomed with the other children and Rin of course. Kilala had even joined the little ones with their high energy games.

Sesshoumaru's work was becoming less and less and it was starting to irritate Inuyasha.

"If you have no more work to do, then, why the hell are we still hanging around this dump?!" Inuyasha slammed his hands down on the western style table that his elder brother was working at currently.

The dog demon only glanced up with his eyes before returning to the scroll in front of him. "The celebration of Rebirth," was Sesshoumaru's unadorned response. Inuyasha had no clue what the celebration of Rebirth was and had no intention of asking.

"What's that?" Kagome asked Shikobira when he answered her question that was the same as Inuyasha's.

"It used to be the one day of the year when the current leader's right to lead could be challenged," he shrugged and flipped through her opened textbook, "now it's mostly just a dinner feast with dancing at twilight and fireworks when it gets dark."

"So no more challenging the right to rule?" Kagome asked and wondered vaguely when Sesshoumaru's family became the rulers.

"There's still a fight but it's not to become leader of the West. It's really just to impress the girls or face an enemy you can't fight otherwise," Shikobira explained and let the book drop onto the table. Shikobira looked at her other textbooks but dismissed them, believing that all would contain similar subjects, "just a lot of male posturing really. Women don't really attend anyways."

"Do humans go to this event?" Kagome asked.

Shikobira shook his head, "nope, it's the one event humans aren't allowed to participate in or even watch."

Kagome felt somewhat marginalized, "why not?"

"We let humans watch but they had trouble obeying the rule that you have to wait your turn to enter the ring. We couldn't let them fight because then the demon opponent would have to hold back and that's not the point of this fight," Shikobira explained calmly. Kagome nodded. It made sense. The fight used to be to the death, now it's the only fight left in all of Japan where you would fight and use your full power.

_Humans are just too fragile _she thought and looked at Shikobira, "so how long had Sesshoumaru's family been in power?"

Shikobira shrugged, "don't know. Sess might though. His family keeps a journal of all important happenings that go on during their rule." Inuyasha had been listening to their conversation and now he had an idea on how to get what he wanted.

_Chances are that that journal has the location of the Shikon Jewel._ Inuyasha plotted. The only problem now was that Inuyasha had no clue on where to even begin looking for the journal. _He may not have it written in there. _A little nagging thought told him. _Sesshoumaru may be the only one who knows where it is. _"I have to try," he told himself and decided that the library was a good place to start his search and when everyone was distracted by the celebration, he would search even Sesshoumaru's room if he had to.

"Only Sesshoumaru knows where the journal is," Kiba had caught the half demon eavesdropping on Shikobira and Kagome, "you won't find it and even if you did, there's a very good chance he didn't write it's location in it."

"You think that'll stop me?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kiba shook his head, "no but this may, many men have wasted their lives in search of that journal. No one has ever found it and anyone who may have didn't live long enough to reveal its location." Inuyasha glared at the wolf-dog as Kiba walked away. Nothing would stop the half-breed.

_I'm part of the royal family. I may just be able to find it. _He thought; then a face came forth in his mind, Myoga. _He may just know! _Inuyasha now had a fully developed plan but where the flea was right now was anybody's guess. Inuyasha didn't even know where to begin looking for the little weasel of a flea. Kiba watched Inuyasha walk away in search of a journal he could never find. The wolf-dog turned and walked away to inform his brother of Inuyasha's current plan.

"Think we should tell Sesshoumaru?" Kiba asked Shikobira. The brother thought about it long and hard before finally shaking his head.

"Sess is the only one who has access to the journal. Even we do not know where it is," Shikobira answered.

"Think Myoga may know?" Kiba wondered out loud.

That made Shikobira stop, Myoga was the former lord's retainer and had access to it at one point.

"Maybe we should tell Sess that Inuyasha is looking and may employ the help the help of Myoga," Shikobira nodded. With that the brothers were off to find Sesshoumaru before his brother could find the journal.

Kagome had finished her work and had located the demon lord. Again she was hell bent on striking a conversation with him. "Shikobira told me about the celebration of Rebirth," she started.

Sesshoumaru had migrated to gardens and was taking an unhurried stroll when the priestess found him. "Did he now?" the dog demon was finally starting to cave to her silent demand; he was finally talking a little more now.

"It made me curious," she paused. Was she ready for the answer? "How long has your family been in power?" The question made him stop. He had never bothered to ask his own father that question.

_Now what? _He mentally criticized himself. He didn't know the answer to that question but his pride would not allow him to tell her that and something in her face made it impossible for him to lie to her.

"Sess!" Shikobira called out, "we need to talk!" Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the two brothers. They had saved him from a very difficult situation. The least he could do was listen to what they had to say.

"That is a small problem," Sesshoumaru replied when they had told him their story, "but nothing more. Myoga does not know the new location of the journal and I have not revealed it to Jaken." Shikobira and Kiba both sighed in relief. "Inuyasha's search is in vain," the dog demon continued. All there was now to do was watch Inuyasha more carefully; after all, he was part of the royal family.

Inuyasha had located the old flea and again didn't listen when he was told to forget the journal and the real Shikon Jewel. "You're gonna show me where that damn book is!" Inuyasha yelled and Myoga gulped. He had no choice but to show the rash half demon the empty room that had once held the book. The two travelled to an abandoned part of the palace that had been left to fall apart. Only it wasn't, the spirits of the dead were maintaining the section of the building they had once lived in.

They stopped in front of a section of wall that actually was decaying like it should. "Here," Myoga pointed to the wall and Inuyasha looked at him like he was lying, "the room is behind this section of wall." The half demon kicked the wall and the entire section came down around Inuyasha's foot. Inuyasha walked into the hidden room and only found was a small section of paper that said his father's name and how long his reign was. He glared at the piece of paper. "I'm sorry Master Inuyasha. I tried to tell you, the journal was moved after your father died and I do not know its new location," Myoga then hopped off to leave Inuyasha alone with his anger.

"My old man was in here," he took in the scents around him and knew that the strongest one was his father's, so similar to his own. "I will find that journal," he muttered to himself and then left the room, "Sesshoumaru can't hide it forever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But I feel creative again!


	6. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

The day's passing was picking up speed with the celebration getting closer and closer. All over the palace was being decorated for the upcoming event. Once more the Great Hall was being filled with tables but this time a gap was left in the middle of the room for entertainers. The children of the palace had chosen the half filled hall as their playground.

"This is going to be great!" Shippo cried out in excitement, "why wasn't there music when Sesshoumaru returned?"

"There were no musicians or entertainers in the palace at the time," a demon worker answered, "now out of there, all of you!" Another demonic worker came over and aided his companion in chasing the children out. The heavy doors shut with a bang and the chunk of a heavy lock being put into place.

"That wasn't very nice. We just wanted to have some fun!" one child grumbled.

"It was for your own safety, now, go play outside or something but don't bother the workers!" Shikobira scolded and shooed the children outside. They decided that this time they would just go to their regular play area.

"Everything is starting to look so festive!" Sango commented as she leaned back in the grassy fields that separated the palace from the little villages in the west.

"Considering the past of the celebration," Miroku agreed.

"A bloody tradition turning into a day of dance and food," Kagome mused, "there's something wrong with that but I don't know what."

"Maybe it's because it shows full demons have no morals," Inuyasha griped.

"No one is making you stay Inuyasha," Kagome retorted.

"You all are!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, that journal you heard about is and so it the hope you'll find the Shikon Jewel," Miroku stated. The group had grown quite cold towards Inuyasha.

"What they hell is wrong with you guys?! Since we got here you've been treating me like shit!" the half demon demanded. Kagome wanted to tell him why but didn't dare; instead she just got up and walked towards the Heavenly Palace.

"You've been acting worse than usual Inuyasha, it's wearing thin on all of us," Sango finally answered. Inuyasha had no reply, he was still too angry to come up with anything to say.

"Is there something you find interesting priestess?" Sesshoumaru commented. He had just been in the Great Hall overseeing its setup when Kagome once again found him.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked.

"Lately you have been spending more time with me than with your companions," he replied and walked over to where the dance and fireworks were being setup.

"Maybe I just enjoy your company," she replied onto to have him glance at her with a look in his eyes that said he didn't believe her. Kagome had been around the dog demon long enough that she was learning how to detect the subtle facial changes he made. She never noticed them before but before she never really got a chance to be this close to him. "Okay, it's because I just can't stand Inuyasha because of what he said and his obsession with finding that journal," Kagome admitted.

"So you are using me to avoid Inuyasha," he stated. Kagome looked down like she was ashamed. He said nothing more and Kagome assumed that he didn't care if she was using him to avoid his idiot brother.

_If only it had been you I freed from a tree. _Kagome blushed a little at that thought but knew it was true. Sesshoumaru was rough and cold around the edges but he was something more inside and Kagome was beginning to see that. The two waked in silence that surprised the demon lord. Whenever Kagome was with him, she was always saying something. Of course the silence was not destined to last, "do you dance at the Twilight Dance?"

"No," he replied simply. It was always a bother for him to have love struck females try and get him to dance with him. So he usually avoided the whole thing but enjoying a hot spring that wasn't too far away but far enough that people didn't look for him there.

"Why not, can't you dance?" Kagome asked but it was really just to annoy the dog demon.

"I can dance if I so choose, but it is a bother to have women trying to make their dance partner," he explained.

_I guess that makes sense. To demons he must be fairly good looking and because he is a lord, that just makes him more desirable. _"Why don't the follow you around where ever you go then?" she just had to ask.

"I do not allow them to. I refuse to have some love sick woman following me and making my life unnecessarily difficult," he answered. _That's what Jaken is for _he thought and mentally smirked a little.

The day finally came to an end and all of the people in the Palace were excited about the next day's festivities.

Morning came all too quickly for most adults but to the children, the morning couldn't begin fast enough. The Great Hall was filled with people but the entertainment was to come with dinner. The noise from all the conversations was deafening but silence would have been worse.

Once again Inuyasha was not there; his search for the journal had turned into a terrible obsession. What would he do if what he wanted to know wasn't in the book? Breakfast continued on peacefully and once finished people started to wander to see what the western castle had to offer while they waited. Demons were starting to gather in the sparring ground for the upcoming event. Sesshoumaru changed out of his more formal clothing to something that would stand up to the wear and tear he would face in the fights. This is the one event Inuyasha decided he would participate in. He wanted to find that journal but he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to fight his elder brother and show the entire west he was the better fighter. Plenty of demons gathered and the wait was long for the half demon to fight his brother but he believed it would all be worth it.

The battle between brothers was about to begin. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were in the ring and bets were being made on who would win. The crowd cried out to who they wanted to win and who they wanted to taunt. Even humans gathered as close at they were allowed to listen to the match. The bell rope was pulled and the match began. Inuyasha rushed in like he always did but this time there was no Tetsaiga to help him. Weapons weren't allowed. Sesshoumaru dodged his attack with frustrating ease. He quickly dealt his own blow that sent Inuyasha flying backwards. Hurrahs and boos arose from the masses. The half demon jumped to his feet and ran again at his elder brother but this time he moved at the last minute and just barely avoided his opponent's attack. Again the crowd cried out its opinion.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha called out and the mark of his claws scored the air but not his brother. It was maddening for the half demon that he couldn't even hit Sesshoumaru while Sesshoumaru was sticking him with no effort at all. The fight was lasting longer than anyone had imagined. Inuyasha finally came up with an idea that worked long enough to get Sesshoumaru on his back. The crowd was on its feet now. The half demon was about to strike when the heel of a foot struck Inuyasha and threw him backwards. The crowds gasped. Inuyasha was on his back and Sesshoumaru was in position for the killing stroke. The bell made noise again and Sesshoumaru walked out of the ring. The victor.

Money exchanged hands and Inuyasha was left stunned in the dirt. He didn't stay for long before returning back to his search for the journal in the vague hope Sesshoumaru wrote down where he had hidden the Shikon Jewel. Everyone, except Inuyasha, knew that Sesshoumaru hadn't been serious in the fight but they couldn't help but wonder, why did Sesshoumaru allow Inuyasha to trip him? No one dared to ask him about it but the assumption was that he was just toying with him. Inuyasha was angered but it but decided that he would get his brother back when he had the Shikon Jewel to help him. Sesshoumaru knew the rumour running around that he let Inuyasha trip him and they were right but the reason behind it was far more simple; he wanted to see what Inuyasha would do if he managed to knock down his opponent onto his back. It didn't surprise him to find out that his younger brother had no clue what to do with a fallen opponent.

The fight had lasted so long that it was time for dinner. The dinner was as elaborate as everyone expected it to be. The entertainment ranged from music to plays and everything in between. Everyone sat around the table and watched the players and their comedy. After the play ended the bell rung to signal the dance was ready to begin. Everyone was heading towards the dance and Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to disappear from the crowds and enjoy the hot spring alone.

Kagome watched everyone leaving and felt a touch of sadness. She had no dance partner and didn't fell like much like watching all the couples dance. So the saddened priestess headed for her room to find something to do while she waited for the fireworks. That's when the idea struck her that she could soak in the springs while she waited. With her bathing worn and ready, she headed to the hot springs only to see that someone had already beaten her there.

Sesshoumaru had piled his clothes near the shore while he relaxed in the water, unaware that he was being watched. He was in his own lands and was close to a well populated area, this was the only time he ever lowered his guard. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the well built body of the demon lord. Where Inuyasha had stringy strength, Sesshoumaru's was compact. She could only see him from the back but she already knew that there wasn't an ounce of fat on his godlike body. The only thing that marred his perfection was scars, old ones, all over his torso. Kagome stared at them and couldn't help but wonder was could scar the body of a demon. "I know you are there," he suddenly commented and Kagome sheepishly walked out from the tree line. "I am assuming you are here to make use of the hot spring," he continued, "I will not stop you but neither will I leave. The next move is yours priestess." With that he turned around to leave Kagome to wonder what she would do. Finally she walked over and got it.

"Fine by me," she snorted and turned her back to the demon that had already gone back to enjoying the silence and the heat. Kagome glanced back at him and watch him relax with his eyes closed. She again found herself staring. _I've never noticed before but Sesshoumaru always looks so sad when any emotion gets through his barriers. _She mentally thought but decided not to ask him. She had enough sorrow of her own; she didn't need to know his as well. It was after this thought that another more disturbing yet hopeful thought came to her. _I wonder if he has anything on under the water. _She stopped blushed and quickly moved further away from him. The rest of the time passed in habitual silence. Kagome was too embarrassed to speak and Sesshoumaru rarely spoke unless spoken to and even then he rarely replied. Sesshoumaru relaxed still until it started to get dark.

"You are going to miss the fireworks priestess," he commented and pulled himself out of the water and wrapped himself in his yukata. Kagome jumped when he spoke and didn't pull herself out until he had gathered his belongings and left. Kagome dried herself off enough and headed towards the palace, heart once more heavy. Before for fireworks she sat with Inuyasha but now who would she sit with? The demon lord watched her walk back and felt like he was somehow responsible for her mood and needed to fix it. Finally he walked over to her sullen form and made a loud step to announce his presence.

Kagome turned around, "Sesshoumaru, what can I do for you?" She asked as she wiped away a tear.

"Come with me priestess, there is something you must see," he answered and turned and walked away expecting her to follow and she did. The demon lord led her to the roof and she was about to ask him why they were there, he gestured for silence and gestured towards the lake. She waited a minute and the fireworks began. From the rooftop of the Heavenly Palace she could see it all and the people below. There was something about watching the fireworks from the roof that made it seem all the better. When it ended she turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled, "thank you Sesshoumaru." There was no answer but she didn't expect one. He turned and exited the same way he entered. Kagome lingered a little bit before leaving as well. Oddly enough, she didn't feel as alone anymore.

Inuyasha had pulled some floor boards away and with some luck, found the journal. The book was easily twice as heavy as he was and was almost to his waist in height. "Now, let's see what this thing says," he smirked and opened the book.


End file.
